To create a festive environment, individuals often use a variety of electrical lighting devices, such as string lights, to decorate and light outdoor areas. Typically, such devices have an electrical cord that transfers electrical current form a power outlet to the lighting elements of the device. Often times however, the electrical cords associated with such devices are too short to span from the outdoor area in which the device is positioned to a location having a power outlet. Accordingly, powering these devices often requires the use of one or more extension cords to create an electrical pathway from a power outlet to the lighting device. In such pathways, electrical current is initially transferred from the power outlet to the extension cord by inserting the plug end of the extension cord into the power outlet. Electrical current drawn by the extension cord is subsequently transferred to the lighting device by electrically connecting the extension cord to the lighting device's electrical cord, typically through a plug-to-socket connection.
During use, however, the electrical connection formed between the lighting device and the extension cord often remains in an exposed, outdoor environment due to the lighting device's remote proximity to the power outlet. Accordingly, electrical connections formed in this manner are often subjected to adverse weather conditions including rain and snow. Precipitation entering an electrical connection may cause the devices forming the electrical connection to short circuit or cause circuit breakers, fuses, or ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI) to trip, thereby stopping the flow of electrical current from a power outlet and powering off any devices relying on power therefrom. Accordingly, precipitation events such as rain or snow frequently hinders or prevents individuals from effectively lighting an outdoor area using such lighting devices.
Although several products have been manufactured to protect electrical connections formed between electrical cords from falling precipitation, known products are largely inadequate during periods of heavy precipitation. Generally, known products exist as protective casings that encapsulate the connectors (usually a plug or socket) disposed at the ends of a first and second electrical cord therein. Such casings often have two openings disposed therein to allow and a first and second cable to pass therethrough and generally rest on a ground surface during use. In the event that the protective casing is positioned on a ground surface that is either impervious to liquids or that becomes fully saturated, precipitation may build up on the ground surface causing the casing to become submerged. Accordingly, the cord openings may serve as an entryway for water to reach and interfere with the electrical connection housed within the casing.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method that protects electrical cord connections from becoming submerged during periods of heavy precipitation.